Synchronicity A Mother's Story
by Mad Writer in Manila
Summary: Within the Empire, all mothers despaired when a daughter was born. To birth a daughter was to live in fear that she may be lost, that the faceless soldiers will come to take her away so she may sing until her dying breath the people's prayers to the dragon that had slept beneath the earth for ages come and gone. Reviews are much appreciated.


**Author's Note: It has been quite a while since I have written fanfiction. I hope that you will enjoy this. I have not read the Synchronicity Story, so this will be based wholly on the songs and how I understood them. I wanted to write the mother's story, because I was intrigued by how she felt. Here, she is portrayed by Lily, because of the similarity in appearance. This will be a three-shot and I hope to post the next chapters soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and Synchronicity.**

* * *

Within the Empire, all mothers despaired when a daughter was born. To birth a daughter was to live in fear that she may be lost, that the faceless soldiers will come to take her away so she may sing until her dying breath the people's prayers to the dragon that had slept beneath the earth for ages come and gone. A son could be celebrated, because he could not be lost in the same way.

* * *

Lily Kagamine gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and she celebrated both, because she thought it foolish and unfair to rejoice the life of one and mourn that of the other. She named the boy Len and the girl Rin and gifted each with a charm, a bass clef for him and a treble clef for her.

Before them, she couldn't have imagined herself as a mother. She had always been alone, just another girl orphaned by the Empire's many wars, and the years had made her accustomed to solitude. People had come and left and she no longer minded when they did, because she had come to expect loneliness. Even the man who had fathered her children, a government official who had kept her on for some months, had gone before she had even realized that she was with child. She had sold the various belongings he had left behind that she could not use and returned to her loneliness without complaint.

When her children had been born, from the very moment the midwife placed them within her arms, she knew that could not bear to part with them, for she had never known anything so precious. For almost all her life, she had been alone with no family or home to call her own and here were two new lives within her embrace. She swore that they would never suffer her loneliness if she could help it.

That was why, when the soldiers arrived at her doorstep, she blocked their way with her body, although she stood only as tall as their mirror-like breastplates.

"No," she said defiantly. "You can't take her. She's not even a month old."

"I'm sorry, madame," said one soldier. "She has been selected."

Lily braced her arms on the doorframe, determined not to let the soldiers pass. "No," she repeated. "Give me a day to say goodbye. Just a day."

She just needed time. Even a day would do. As soon as night fell, she could be ready to flee the Empire with her children, take them someplace where there was no dragon to appease.

"Our orders are to take her now."

"Now, please move, madame," said the other soldier. "Or we would have to use force."

Lily shook her head. "Just one day, please."

Inside, one of the twins began to cry and the other soon followed.

The first soldier pried her away from the door, twisted her arms painfully behind her back and pushed her inside while the second went to call the official. She recognized the bespectacled official and slipped free of the soldier to lunge at him only to be caught under her arms and pulled back against his chest.

"Hiyama!" she screamed at him. "Hiyama, please. Don't take her."

The official looked at her and pushed up his eyeglasses. "Excuse me, do I know you?" he asked and sounded as if he truly did not recognize her.

"Lily Kagamine. We met by the Church. I was selling prayers."

"Ah, yes. I remember."

Then, he crossed to the bed, looked over the twins and took Rin from her brother.

Rin wailed louder than before and Len followed suit.

Lily renewed her struggles. "No, please, Hiyama!" she begged. "Please, take me instead. I'll sing. Take me."

He remained unmoved. "We take only maidens," he said. " That is the law. Besides, if we take you, who will care for them?"

"She's yours. She's your daughter," she said, hoping to appeal to his conscience. Even a man like him would not wish a life spent in solitude and fear for his own daughter.

He simply looked down at the wailing girl in his arms. "Is she?" he asked.

Neither Rin nor Len resembled their father in any way, both with golden-haired and with eyes as blue as a clear sky, like their mother.

"Count the months," Lily said. "They're yours."

For a few moments, Hiyama looked thoughtful and Lily thought she saw what may be uncertainty flash across his usually carefully schooled expression. "So they are," he said, sounding as if he was pleasantly surprised. "Then, it is an honour. My daughter shall become a Diva."

Lily threw herself forward. "No! One day! Give me one day to say my goodbyes!"

Hiyama crossed back to the door, Rin in his arms. "We both know why that cannot be done," he said, not bothering to turn back to her, his tone betraying that he knew what she planned to do. "Good day, Miss Kagamine."

He had already gone out the door when the guard that held her threw her down on the bed and promptly left the tiny room.

Lily pushed herself to her feet and rushed out into the street, but Hiyama's carriage had already begun to drive away. She ran, pulling her skirts up around her knees. She would beg to him if she needed to. She would do anything if only they would return Rin to her.

Larger and larger, the distance between her and the black carriage grew and she fell, still weak from the ordeal of childbirth. The carriage disappeared and she was left to beat the ground with her fists until they bled, but she could feel nothing. She cursed them, him in particular, and wished for them to die, because they were monsters, all of them, fearful, stupid monsters who would sacrifice their own children to dragons. She raged at the sky, the color of her eyes, screamed her lamentations until her voice disappeared and she tasted blood in her mouth. She did not care that the townspeople had come out to watch.

Finally, because she knew that crying would never accomplish anything, she picked herself up and returned home to the child that was still hers.

Len continued to cry, but the room felt too quiet with only one infant's wails.

"Ssh..." Lily crept over to his side. She curled up around him and swallowed the sobs that still threatened to rip through her chest. "Len, please stop crying... I'm sorry."

* * *

**More Author's Notes: I have taken certain liberties with this scene for dramatic effect and added in the twins' father in the form of Kiyoteru, the purpose of which will hopefully be clearer in the later chapters.**


End file.
